Brotherly Love
by Alan Wolfsheim
Summary: Kadaj is sick of Loz whining and crying every time Yazoo picks on him. After confronting his brother about it, their lives will change, maybe even for the better. KadajXLoz. Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: The later chapters will contain yaoi, and maybe lemons. Deal with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or anything related to it, though I wish I did.

Kadaj shook his head, sighing in disappointment. Yazoo and Loz had fought again, and once again Loz was the loser of the argument. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't given much other then sheer muscle power. Now the large man was curled over the back of a chair, sobbing his eyes out. The sound of his crying was starting to wear on his nerves, so Kadaj walked around to Loz's front.

"What's wrong this time, brother?" Kadaj asked, trying to be nice but finding he could only talk through his teeth. Loz only stopped crying because someone had talked to him. His eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying so much, and he sniffed, barely looking at his brother.

"It's… I just like playing, and Yazoo is always so mean about it." Loz sniffed again, wiping his nose, frowning at his brother. He was too simple to understand that Yazoo didn't hate him, he was just smarter, and took advantage of it.

Kadaj sighed in frustration. There was no way his brother, no matter which one it was, could be this simple.

"Loz, please stop crying," He sounded rougher then he wanted to, then corrected his tone, "I'm sorry that Yazoo is mean to you sometimes. He has more brains then tact at times, and so it's not that he hates you, he just thinks he's smarter then you."

"Which is right, because the two of you are always right." Loz complained, pouting and putting his head down again. Kadaj, his temper shortening, walked around to Loz's back, then grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, making Loz cry out in surprise, pain, and concern.

"Stop acting like a child, Loz! Not even Cloud cried this much, and he's had more then just mother die!" Kadaj pulled on Loz's hair again, accentuating his points. Loz began to grip the chair tightly, gritting his teeth and bearing the pain.

"No… fair! Let go!" Loz struggled a little, fighting his brother's grip as best he could in his compromised position.

"I'm not going to let go until agree not to cry and complain anymore. Are you going to stop whining now?" Kadaj smiled. Something about his brother in pain was satisfying, in a way he couldn't have predicted. Having his brother squirm under his hand was attractive in a way that Kadaj couldn't quite identify.

"I…I… okay." Loz sighed, closing his eyes and calming down, "I'll stop whining, if you want, brother. I'm sorry, I didn't know I was being a nuisance."

"Thank you, Loz." Kadaj released his brother's hair, smiling. Loz crouched over the end of the chair again, thinking as hard as he could about his brother's words. He scratched his head, his scalp itching from the abuse. As he thought, he didn't notice that Kadaj was still standing behind him, looking at him with a strange, confused and admiring look in his eyes.

Kadaj left his brother, needing to clear his own thoughts. He walked to his room, the small damaged building having only a few left. Shutting the door behind him, he sad on his bed, running a hand through his hair now and then. His feelings for Loz were starting to disturb his usual calm. The feeling of his brother's hair in his hands, the sound of Loz crying out in surprise, how close their bodies had gotten… all these were making him feel things he wasn't used to.

"I wish Mother were here to tell me what this is. Or big brother, perhaps." Kadaj laid down on his bed, trying unsuccessfully to clear his mind of the thoughts of his brother.

He heard Loz's footsteps as his brother returned to his own room. Their rooms were closer, and Yazoo's was farther down the hall, being the only rooms that had survived the Genova incident. He shivered, feeling unnaturally aware of his brother's presence. Yazoo had the farther room because he and Loz couldn't get along. Kadaj was beginning to wish that he could trade with Yazoo, at least until he got his feeling in check.

---

Please review if you like it. Which I hope you do. There will be later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaoi, Lemons, and more in this one. If you hate it, don't read it. This is to satisfy my love of Kadaj and Loz, so just deal with it.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned FF7 AC, but I really don't, so I can't claim that they're all mine.

Black leather was pressing together. His smaller form was held warmly to a larger one. He was clutching back, shaking slightly and digging his fingers in slightly to the back of the other. Then Loz's voice, deeper and comforting, slowly spoke.

"Brother, I…"

Kadaj woke with a start, his eyes wide and his heart racing. He put a hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat. He clutched his fist closed with vicious force. This was the third night in a row he had dreamed of his brother sleeping next door. The dreams had been growing increasingly erotic after the first night, making Kadaj think that he perhaps just shouldn't sleep at all. The idea was a grim one, but he just couldn't stand the other option of dreaming about Loz again.

Kadaj slowly stood, the sheets sliding slowly off his body. The dream had him incredibly aroused, and he didn't feel awake enough to do anything about it. The fact that he was hard over his brother just made his bad mood worsen. Moving slowly, he got dressed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again for the night, not if his brother kept showing up in his dreams.

The silver haired man moved as quietly as he could out of his room, making sure he didn't wake his brother's up. He was dressed in his usual outfit, the dark leather making him somewhat uncomfortable after his dream, but it was all he had been able to find. He walked as quickly and quietly out of the building as he could, needing a breath of fresh air.

As the moonlight broke through the few trees surrounding the building and fell upon him, Kadaj slowly began to calm. He loved the look of the moon at night, and wished he could see it more often. But it was only this full every month or so, and so his sweet love affair with the moonlight could only satisfy him once, maybe twice a month.

Unzipping the front of his leather suit, he stopped just at his waist, letting the moonlight shine on his pale, smooth skin. He didn't know why he felt so peaceful doing this, but it was as if a bit of the moonlight entered him, filling the missing pieces in his heart. A small noise behind him started him from his mental calm, stirring a storm in its place as a beam of light hit the source of the sound.

Kadaj's brother Loz had woken up.

Loz seemed unaware that Kadaj was standing in front of him. As the smaller brother zipped up his suit once more, Loz walked to his side slowly, as if in a trance. Kadaj stared at his brother without talking, figuring his brother would say what he needed to before too long without asking anything.

Loz waited another minute before talking, talking in the sight of the white trees surrounded by moonlight. Then, slowly, he began to talk, making Kadaj momentarily snap back to the memories of his previous dream.

"Brother, have I," Loz was talking slowly, as if thinking very carefully over every word, "have I been doing a good job and being more mature?"

The question took Kadaj a little by surprise, but he nodded in acknowledgement. Loz had shown an impressive increase in maturity, though Yazoo had still gotten under his skin enough to upset him on the second day. Remembering this, Kadaj placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, smiling at him as kindly as he could.

"Yes, brother, you've done quite well. I'm very proud of you, and so is Yazoo, though he wont say it because he's too embarrassed to." Loz smiled shyly back, glancing at his brother before looking back at the moonlit night. The larger brother mulled something over in his mind, not sure whether to tell his brother certain things that he'd been thinking about the last few days. After deciding that if he was going to be mature, he might as well do it, he turned to his brother, getting Kadaj's attention immediately.

Kadaj froze up as his brother turned, paused, then embraced him hard and fast. It wasn't a grab to crush, or to force Kadaj to the ground, though Kadaj's first reactions were to strike back. Then Loz's hand was on the back of his head, running through his hair and holding his head to the larger, more muscular chest.

"And if I said that I've been good because I think that I'm feeling something for you, brother? What would you say I've done then?" Kadaj nearly froze in terror, his dream vividly in his mind again, making him shake very slightly in his brother's embrace.

"W-what are you trying to say, Loz?" Kadaj asked. Loz sighed and cleared his throat.

"Brother, I… I think I love you, Kadaj."

Suspense! Hooray!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaoi, Lemons, and more in this one. If you hate it, don't read it. This is to satisfy my love of Kadaj and Loz, so just deal with it.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned FF7 AC, but I really don't, so I can't claim that they're all mine.

The young man couldn't help trembling, his silvery-white hair making the moonlight dance off it. Kadaj's eyes were fixated on his brother's, his mouth working ineffectively to form a response to his brother's words.

"You… think you… what?" Kadaj needed to make sure Loz was serious, had to be sure that this wasn't some elaborate joke.

Loz merely nodded, his eyes intense and serious. His hands moved down his brother's back, and his eyes never left Kadaj's face.

"I think I love you, Kadaj. No, I don't _think_ I love you," Kadaj raised an eyebrow, curious, "I know I love you, brother."

Kadaj felt dizzy, and leaned into his brother's chest, resting on the strong, hard surface covered by leather. He had never felt anything like his brother's hands on his back, and the more it continued, the more he liked it. The feeling of being in Loz's arms, surrounded by the strength, warmth, and feel of his brother was comforting beyond most words. He breathed deeply, blushing as his brother's strong, masculine scent overpowered his own, and then sighed softly.

"I don't know what to say, Loz." Kadaj couldn't look into his eyes, but his hands stopped caressing his back, and Kadaj continued hesitantly. "I want to say I love you too, I think. I'm just not sure I feel exactly the same."

"Do you love me Kadaj?"

"Yes, and no." Kadaj sighed, "I love you deeply, more then a brother, I know that now. But it's not… love, exactly. When we're close like this, I feel safe, and more. I feel," Kadaj worked his mouth around the word, "I feel happy."

Loz chuckled softly, his hands beginning to roam his brother's back again. "I like making you happy. You give me things when I make you happy." Loz kissed Kadaj's hair gently, and when his smaller brother looked up at him, he bent down, his eyes almost closed. His hands stopped for a moment, his left hand between Kadaj's shoulder blades, his right hand gently cupping his leather clad ass.

Kadaj closed his eyes, leaning his head back to kiss Loz back. His dream, becoming reality before his eyes, seemed so sweet that he gripped his brother's back hard just to make sure it was real. He could feel Loz's lips just barely brushing against his before the feeling was gone, his brother silently and quickly sliding away from him. His blinked, surprised, to find Loz was no longer looking at him, but instead at their remnant of a home. He felt robbed, in a sense, wanting his dream to be real, as it had been so close to becoming right then.

"What's wro-?"

"Yazoo." Loz's answer was simple, telling Kadaj all he needed to know. If Yazoo found out about the relationship the two brothers' were developing, he might try to interfere. He hated anything that he was denied, and this was something Loz and Kadaj did not want to share with him.

Yazoo dropped out from his window, nearing his brother's in a flash of dark silver movement. Both brothers were tense, but relaxed a little as Yazoo smiled slightly at them, looking slightly confused and disturbed at their forced distance and wariness of him.

"Enjoying the moonlight, are we brothers?" He asked, smiling as much as he ever did.

"Yes," Kadaj replied, "I haven't been sleeping well, and Loz came to make sure I was okay. The moon," he was quick to keep Loz out of the topic of conversation, for which his brother-turned-love was thankful for, "it always seems to remind me of mother in a weird way."

"It does," Loz agreed, turning his gaze to the large, silvery orb in the sky.

Yazoo walked between the two brothers, and received a feeling like walking through a wall of palpable tension, but shrugged it off, distracted by the beauty of the moon.

"It's rare that such a gem is given to ones such as us." Yazoo gave in as much agreement as he ever had with his brothers. Kadaj looked at Loz, trying to catch his brother's eye, but Loz was determined to be careful around Yazoo, so he received no return glance.

"I'm going to bed now, brothers." Kadaj announced, cracking his neck easily. "Try not to wake me when you go back to sleep."

"Alright," was Yazoo's response, while Loz turned silently and began to walk back with Kadaj. Yazoo had no way of seeing that his brother's hands were entwined together, their bodies close enough that, as Loz began to walk behind Kadaj, he kissed his neck gently, the smaller brother emitting a small, pleasured moan.

"What a moon indeed," Yazoo said, unaware of anything but the shining silver sphere filling his eyes and mind with glorious images of his own future.

---

I hate to leave ya like this, but sleep and schoolwork calls. R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

Yaoi, Lemons, and more in this one. If you hate it, don't read it. This is to satisfy my love of Kadaj and Loz, so just deal with it.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned FF7 AC, but I really don't, so I can't claim that they're all mine.

Loz didn't stop kissing Kadaj's neck the whole way up the stairs to their rooms. Even when they reached Kadaj's door, he continued to press his lips gently onto his brother's smooth skin. The taste was intoxicating, and he slid his hands down his brother's side hesitantly.

Kadaj's mind swirled with the experience he was receiving. Who knew Loz could be so gentle, loving, warm…

The smaller brother opened his door slowly, unsure as to what to do next. He didn't know if he was ready to have Loz in his room, let alone his bed, with him. He walked slowly, deliberately, judging his brother's reaction the whole way.

The taller, more muscular brother followed his brother like a dog on a leash and chain. The smell, the feel, the taste of Kadaj… all of them flowed through Loz's mind like a hive, making him dizzy but happy. He looked around dreamily, coming barely back to earth.

Kadaj's room was hardly furnished. Even though he put on an air of royalty, he preferred living simply in his room. He had a bed, the covers not so neat, since he hadn't made it when he had gotten up. There was a chair in one corner, and the lighting didn't seem to come from any fixture in particular. There was a lamp on a small nightstand next to the bed. It was on, the small light seeming dim in Loz's eyes compared to his pale brother now sitting on the bed.

"Well," Kadaj, unsure, began, "What do… what should we do?" It was the first time he had asked Loz's advice on a situation, and it made the warm feeling in Loz's stomach grow even more.

"I'm not sure, brother." Loz voice was deep and a little raspy. He sat down next to Kadaj on his bed, making him move slightly away. He still wasn't completely comfortable with being this close to his brother, even though he enjoyed it.

"Well, I don't think we should do anything tonight. Not with Yazoo up and about, like he always is." Kadaj flipped his legs up over Loz, lying down fully on the bed, his arms behind his head on his pillow.

Loz looked up and down his brother's body, his eyebrows pushed together. He was thinking, and his wandering eyes made Kadaj blush. Then, slowly, the larger brother moved his hand to the zipper on Kadaj's leather clothing, slowly unzipping the front of his outfit. In frustration at his brother, Kadaj turned away, trying to smack Loz's hand away.

"I said we shouldn't do anything…" Kadaj pouted at the wall, slightly curled up. He was afraid, and wouldn't let Loz see it. He didn't think he was ready for this in any way.

"I," Loz paused, thinking over his words carefully, "I don't… I just want…" He couldn't find the words, so instead his bit his upper lip for a second before sliding his hand into his brother's still slightly unzipped top.

Kadaj gasped as warm leather touched his bare chest. He stiffened, then turned to slap his brother. Instead, he found himself turning and pressing against the hand, a strange sound coming from his throat. He closed his eyes, trying to think, which was becoming increasingly difficult as his brother's gloved hand slid over his upper body. It didn't go any lower then his ribcage, but it was enough to scatter his thoughts.

With a strangled cry he leapt up, startling Loz onto the floor. Kadaj landed on top of him, his hand holding his brother's wrist in place, his hand unable to leave his chest. Kadaj's eyes were pleading, both for his brother to stop and for him to continue, desperation for love of any kind reflected between them.

Then they were kissing, hard and passionate, on the hard floor. They rolled, neither sure who should be on top, so long as their bodies were pressed together. Kadaj's leather slipped off his shoulders, sliding down to his waist. Loz pinned him down, his hips putting pressure on his waist. He stared down admiringly at his brother's pale skin before bending his lips down to it.

Kadaj gasped and moaned, the sensations he was receiving from his brother making him hornier then ever. He slid his outfit farther down, giving Loz more access to his body. He accepted eagerly, kissing and gently sucking his way down Kadaj's chest. The smaller brother, pinned down, could only whimper and moan softly under his brother's administrations, and the leather was getting quite warm as their bodies pressed harder and harder together.

Both froze, terrified, as they heard a noise outside of their passions, a soft, tapping noise somewhere from outside the room.

Yazoo was coming up the stairs.

They moved slowly, cautious to be completely silent so as to not alert Yazoo. Kadaj laid down on his bed, still mostly undressed, and Loz crouched in the window above his bed, the only window any of them had other then the holes in the wall. If Yazoo made any move to enter Kadaj's room, Loz could easily swing out and to his own room.

Unfortunately for the love ravaged brothers, this seemed to be the case. As the handle to Kadaj's room clicked open, Loz disappeared, and Yazoo entered. Kadaj looked at his longer haired brother, his irritation at being interrupted being misinterpreted by the long haired brother at annoyance for being woken up.

"I'm sorry," Yazoo said, "I didn't know you had gone to sleep already."

"I was trying to," Kadaj growled, looking up at his ceiling and away from his brother. Yazoo sighed and sat in the seat in the corner of the room, looking at his brother from a distance. Kadaj waited, hoping Yazoo would either say something or leave, but he seemed to want nothing more then to stare at him.

"What do you want?" Kadaj yelled, pissed off at his brother for just being there. Yazoo just smiled and stood, Kadaj standing as well, ready to force him out of the room if he had to.

"I want to know what you were really doing in here, brother." Yazoo said calmly, and the color drained from Kadaj's face.

"What?" he asked, unable to make his mouth say more then that. Yazoo laughed, then Kadaj followed the line of his eyes. Then he saw, just barely through the very top of his zipper, which was not fully closed, the red, shining mark where Loz had kissed him so tenderly a few minutes before.

"How did you get that, brother?" Yazoo asked, his eyes shining with what could only be described as desire, though it was not for Kadaj's body. Yazoo was suspecting something was up, and was fairly certain he was about to find out what.

Loz burst through Kadaj's door, a smile on his face as he raced to his brothers. They both looked at him, but he seemed too excited about whatever it was to care.

"Kadaj!" he said, then shook his head and laughed, throwing his arms in the air, "I wanna go play now! Come play with me!"

Kadaj nearly fell to the floor with laughter, his brother's old self returning in a flash of brilliance. Yazoo scowled and left, thoroughly pissed that he had been interrupted, and not caring for Loz's "games" at the moment. When he was in his own room, Loz's body language changed from childish innocence to a more adult, mature posture, his smile changing from merry to loving, his eyes locked on Kadaj.

He knew, then, what Loz had done. The request to play was merely an excuse to save him from Yazoo's question. His sacrifice touched Kadaj, and he smiled, moving to his brother slowly and resting his hands on the large, muscled chest, placing his head between them and feeling the heartbeat.

"Alright, brother, I'll play with you. But let's let Yazoo sleep, okay? He seems tired and a bit cranky." Kadaj smiled, and Loz smiled back. Then Loz gently lifted his brother bridal style into his arms, leaping out the window, this time to the ground. Landing, he set Kadaj down, giving him a full, passionate kiss, which was returned with equal love. Then he ran off into the woods surrounding them, the white trees hiding his dark outfit, and Loz laughed, making a motion to urge Kadaj forward.

"C'mon brother, if you wanna play, you'll have to catch me!" Loz yelled as he raced away. Kadaj laughed softly, then followed after, running at full speed to catch his lover and love-struck brother.

---

Yeah, it's sweet, but it doesn't end here, that's for sure! Next chapter will come when I get around to it.


	5. Chapter 5

Yaoi, Lemons, and more in this one. If you hate it, don't read it. This is to satisfy my love of Kadaj and Loz, so just deal with it.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned FF7 AC, but I really don't, so I can't claim that they're all mine.

---

Loz ran through the white trees, branches smacking against his chest. It didn't matter that a few were whipping him hard enough to tear through his outfit. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair, against his skin, and the smell of the trees as he rushed by them. He also loved having Kadaj following, chasing him instead of him chasing someone for a change.

Kadaj smiled, admiring his brother's speed. Loz was fast and accurate in his footing. It was as if his brother was leading him to some particular spot, but that was okay with him. He felt like he could follow his brother all day. Loz turned left, sharply, and Kadaj ran after, laughing happily in the thrill of the chase.

He ran right into Loz's arms. His brother's embrace wasn't menacing, but it stopped him cold. He struggled, not wanting the game to end so soon. It had just started, even though they had just run a few miles.

Loz smiled, enjoying the feeling of his brother trapped in his arms. Where his outfit had ripped, his brother's leather pressed against his bare flesh. Then he let go, running again to continue playing. After all, this was one of his favorite games to play with Kadaj. Yazoo always had to beat him, and actually hurt him while doing it, punching him harder then necessary. Kadaj always caught him in a way that didn't hurt by letting him know that he was cornered. He would usually give up after that. But today, it was like Kadaj was dragging the game out, letting Loz run his fill until he was breathing a little harder. They had left the Forgotten City for a few miles now, but Loz and Kadaj were enjoying just running, one after the other.

Eventually Kadaj couldn't take it anymore. Watching his brother running like he was, watching from behind, his firm ass pressing against his leather pants, was turning Kadaj on incredibly. Unfortunately, his brother wasn't in the mood to be caught, and wasn't slowing down at all, still at a top speed Kadaj couldn't quite match. Then Kadaj saw a small dip in a set of hills, and moved to the side, getting Loz to turn easily into the dip. Soon enough Loz was cornered, and he turned to find that his brother was more then eager to play a different game.

Kadaj leapt into his brother's arms, his legs wrapping around Loz's waist as he pressed passionate lips together. He felt hands sliding along his back, and stripped off his top jacket, letting Loz's large hands caress his bare skin. Loz sat down, cradling his brother to his body, then gently nibbled on his ear, eliciting a moan from Kadaj. Their leather made small noises as their legs pressed against each other, and Loz moaned into his brother's ear softly.

Kadaj rested his head on Loz's shoulder as his brother slowly stripped off his own jacket, his hard muscles pressing against his body. His breath caught short, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down more. Loz didn't help, sliding his hand down the back of Kadaj's pants with ease, smiling and chuckling in a low voice as he did so. Kadaj gasped as he was groped, arching his back, pressing his groin against his brother. He was hard, and Loz knew it and was taking full advantage of it.

"S-stop!" Kadaj cried out, hardly able to breath. Loz stopped instantly, drawing back some, his arms cradling Kadaj.

"I'm sorry," he said, pressing his face to Kadaj's. Kadaj shook his head, stroking his brother's face gently.

"No, I'm sorry. I… I don't know if I'm ready, Loz. I'm so sorry."

Loz chuckled, "Don't worry about it, brother. I'll be here, until you're ready."

"But I want to be ready now, I just…"

"Shh, it's okay." Loz kissed Kadaj warmly, silencing his brother effectively, "I'm willing to wait."

"I'm not," Kadaj said seductively, and kissed his brother back, nuzzling under his neck. It didn't matter that Yazoo might find out anymore. Kadaj just wanted to be with his brother, in this little alcove, and Loz didn't mind at all.

---

I'm evil and suspenseful, I know. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Yaoi, Lemons, and more in this one

Yaoi, Lemons, and more in this one. If you hate it, don't read it. This is to satisfy my love of Kadaj and Loz, so just deal with it.

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned FF7 AC, but I really don't, so I can't claim that they're all mine.

So OMG I haven't updated this story in a long time and I apologize. I've been out of love, so my romances, which are what I write, have been a bit hard to come by.

--

Loz cradled his brother to him, not feeling the rocks much against his bare back, the warmth of his loving brother comforting enough to make him forget all else. He ran his fingers slowly through Kadaj's hair, whispering soft I-love-yous into his ear and gently biting it. Kadaj would moan softly, somehow managing to still have a full hardon for several minutes of just soft slow teasing.

"Loz?" Kadaj murmured, and Loz stopped and moved his head back to look his brother in the eyes, "I want to… to taste you." Kadaj blushed furiously, though Loz didn't see why. It was, after all, what he'd been doing with Kadaj for the last several minutes.

Only after Kadaj had kissed him several times while moving his hands slowly to where he wanted them did Loz see why Kadaj had blushed. His brother's soft warm hands cupped his throbbing erection through his now tighter leather pants. He sighed in relief as the button was undone and the zipped lowered, his erection hitting the cold night air fast, shocking him. He didn't like wearing underwear of any kind, which only helped him in this situation.

Kadaj stared admiringly at his brother's shaft. It was easily larger then his own, soft veins wrapping around the main body of it until the head mushroomed out. He touched it, trembling, and Loz moaned loudly, sliding his pants down and revealing his amply sized balls as well. Kadaj cupped those too, Loz moaning louder and louder with each thing his brother did. Loz thrust his hips forward a little bit, gripping the ground tightly as his pleasure built from every little thing his brother did.

Then Kadaj lowered his lips down to the head and gave it a slow, tentative lick. Loz gasped and moaned as his head spun in ecstasy, thrusting gently at his brother's lips, wanting badly to part them and push his shaft past the warm inviting lips and into his mouth that he knew was warm and wet. Kadaj seemed to know what he wanted, and parted his slick lips, panting hotly on the large shaft he had just tasted the tip of. He kissed it at the base, sucking slowly and pressing his tongue to it, driving Loz crazy with lust as he did. He did this to seemingly every part of Loz's shaft, sliding his tongue along the flared part of the head, all the while making Loz moan and writhe with lust and ecstasy.

"Oh, K-Kadaj!" Loz moaned, gripping his brother's shoulders tightly. It was all he could do from forcing himself into his brother. Kadaj blushed hard at his name, arching his back like a cat and smiling happily at his lust filled brother.

"Yes, Loz?" He asked breathily, sliding the head of his brother's cock against his chest as he crawled up his body, meeting his lips with a passionate, struggling kiss.

"I want you… so badly…" Loz whimpered a little, "I want you to be ready, but you're making it hard not to take you right now." Kadaj nodded and only smiled at him.

"But this I do want, and am ready for. So this I'll give you." And without another word he slid back down, pressing his wet lips against the head of his brother's erection. He parted his lips slowly, taking in each bit of his brother and tasting him before moving on. The sensation was almost unbearable for Loz, but he loved it all the same. It was a show of love and passion that he couldn't ignore, and it only made him love him more. Kadaj could only take a few inches of his brother's massive erection, but both accepted it, the brother's both very new to the idea of making love to another man, let alone each other.

Loz's breathing sped up as Kadaj bobbed steadily on what few inches he managed. His cheeks ended up bulging with the sheer thickness of his brother's shaft, and the taste was absolutely heavenly. It was as if everything sweet in the world was being put on his tongue, all the wonderful sensations of heaven moving his body onward. Every sound Loz made only made Kadaj work harder at pleasing his brother, his own body wanting this as much as Loz seemed to be enjoying it.

Loz felt his muscles tensing around his groin, knowing that he wasn't going to stand much more of his brother's attention without some sort of climax soon. Kadaj was amazingly good for being completely new to this area of his body, hitting certain hot spots as if he had already done this a hundred times. Loz grunted, his face tight with the act of holding himself back, not wanting the sweet loving movements of his brother on him to stop.

"Nnng! Oh, Kadaj… Kadaj!" Loz repeated his name over and over, thrusting helplessly into his mouth every now and then. He knew his brother was nearly done and kept on with the speed and pace, his desire peaking with his brothers, wanting now to have that finish, that climax, deep into himself. As he learned how he slowly opened his mouth some more, allowing more of his brother's thick inches into his mouth with each bob. Loz moaned loudly for a while, then Kadaj, not wanting to wait and growing a bit tired in his jaw and neck, reached up and began to fondle his sac.

Loz practically roared as the rough fondling of his balls made him reach his climax faster then he could push it back. Salty fluid filled Kadaj's mouth, and not knowing what to do with it but smart enough (and having masturbated enough) to know that it was coming from Loz and he didn't want to waste it, he swallowed the warm sticky fluid. Loz moaned and panted and shouted his name, still thrusting into his brother's sucking mouth, filling the space behind his lips as fast as his brother was swallowing down his orgasm.

After a little while of this it stopped, Loz's reservoir of semen drained for the time being. Kadaj curled up against his chest, shivering not from cold but from the excitement of what had happened, his brother's now limp penis pressing gently against him in the embrace.

"Do you," Loz murmured, his eyes closed for the time being, "masturbate, Kadaj?"

He nodded, blushing brightly, "And you, brother?" Loz nodded as well, stroking his back lovingly.

"May I… return the favor, brother? Lover?" The asking of him as a lover made Kadaj's heart melt, and he nodded, slightly shaking as he shifted back. Loz was less graceful at it then Kadaj had been, nearly ripping his brother's pants off to get at the pink, fleshy erection underneath. Kadaj lay naked on his back, his brother between his legs, and could do nothing but moan as Loz nearly swallowed his shaft whole.

Kadaj had felt nothing like it. Not even when he had brought himself to orgasm did his own handiwork feel as good as this did now, his brother's hot and eager mouth devouring him completely. He arched his back, grabbing his brother's silvery hair roughly and forcing himself into his brother's wonderful mouth. Loz complied eagerly, increasing his force in a loving way to do as his brother wished.

"Fuck Loz!" Kadaj yelled, thrusting into Loz harder. He wasn't as large as his brother in every way, but Loz was shocked at how much of Kadaj there really was. And happy, because it meant that he had more to make his brother writhe and moan like this with. He did everything that made Kadaj moan louder, fondling his brother's surprisingly large balls with his hands, diving his mouth down again and again on his brother.

Suddenly Kadaj gasped hard, a new sensation hitting him. He looked down to see his brother's lips against his body, his shaft completely engulfed in his brother's warm, wet and sucking mouth. The head of his erection was now inside of Loz's throat, hitting the sides as his brother swallows him down eagerly. He nearly came then and there, holding back just barely as new waves of pleasure wracked his body.

"Loz! Don't stop! Oh…" Kadaj gripped his brother harder, enough to make him wince, but neither of them cared at this point. Loz was breathing heavily through his nose, his mouth completely closed around his brother's throbbing piece. Suddenly he noticed that he too was erect again, the excitement and lust his brother felt making him excited once again. He shifted up more, leaving one hand to fondle Kadaj gently while using his main hand to stroke his still very slick and sticky erection. After a short while he knew he was ready to orgasm again, and Kadaj looked ready to explode by this point as well.

An idea struck Loz, and he began to stroke himself harder, also sucking harder on Kadaj. Kadaj gasped and moaned, giving in to his desires finally, feeling his lower body tense as his orgasm almost hit. With a loud groan, he let loose, Loz ready and waiting to swallow every last drop. He did so while continuing to suck on his brother's erect shaft, Kadaj loosing his ability to think about anything but his own pleasure.

A warm feeling hit Kadaj's lower regions, and as he looked down he could see that Loz was climaxing again, covering his balls with his second load. Loz straightened up, letting his orgasm shoot all over Kadaj's body, which made Kadaj only orgasm harder. They both moaned in unison as pleasure shot up and down their spines. Loz fell forward, resting gently on Kadaj's stick and warm body.

"Loz," Kadaj said, running his hands through his brother's hair, "That was wonderful…"

"Good," Loz said, smiling at him.

"But what… do we do now?" Kadaj knew they were both covered now, and they would have to take a shower or two before it came off, and it would ruin their clothes if they put them back on.

"I don't know. You're the smart one," Loz was teasing, but the praise made Kadaj blush and smile, kissing his brother sweetly. The two got up, nothing left to do but clean each other off as best they could without re-arousing each other. They put their clothes back on, blushing and holding hands as they walked slowly back home, the sun almost rising at their backs.

--

Hope it was worth it for those of you who waited, hehe.


End file.
